


Min is gross but what's new?

by boulevard_of_broken_reeds



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mild Gore, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard_of_broken_reeds/pseuds/boulevard_of_broken_reeds
Summary: Diya has a nightmare, Min guts a bird, Diya has to clean it up.





	Min is gross but what's new?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic on here so I'm super excited! it probably sucks so critique is welcome. Thanks for reading! I don't know if I'll make this a one shot or add another chapter but check back in about a week and if its not up then i'll probably just leave it as one. Also sorry that it's really short, I just randomly wrote this a couple weeks ago while having a bad night.

**** Diya woke up in a cold sweat, feeling incredibly afraid for some unknown reason. She turned to the side to see Min’s small body missing from the usual space. Suddenly, the dread grew. She began grabbing at the comforter. Maybe she was just under that. But nothing. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she called out. “MIN!”

“What, what?” Min rushed into the room and climbed onto the bed, touching her face, “what’s wrong?”

“Oh my god oh where were you? I had a nightmare and you left an-“

“It’s ok it’s ok I’m here. I was just gutting that bird Shibe killed because I was having trouble sleeping” she kissed her girlfriends lips, only to see the dark skinned girl’s face twist in disgust.

“What the fuck?” Diya said, pushing Min up off of her, “You were gutting a bird? With what?”

“On the counter, with a kitchen knife.” Min was confused, what’s wrongwith gutting a bird? It was already dead, may have a little fun with it.

“THAT’S WHERE WE EAT! IT COULD HAVE ALL KINDS OF DISEASES IN IT! DID YOU CLEAN UP? DID YOU THROW IT OUT? DID YOU EVEN WASH YOUR HANDS?”

Min sighed, “No I’ll go do that now. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, just do that on the pavement next time, with your own knife.”

Min left for a few minutes, when she got back, she wrapped herself around Diya, barely covering all of her back, and kissed her neck. “Sleep well”

“You too.”

 

 

The next morning, Diya woke up to go on her run, she threw on an athletic shirt and hoodie, and walked out to the tiny kitchen area. She paused, scrunching her nose up. What was that smell?

“Oh my god” she whispered, opening the trash can, there it was, a small pile of feathers and guts, right there in the trash can. She sighed, and wrapped a dishcloth around her face. Carrying the trash down to the public dumpster was miserable. Even with the clean, lavender smelling cloth tightly covering her nose, she could still smell the decomposing animal. Shibe followed her to the door, sniffing curiously at the bag. “Thanks for the corpse Shibe.” Diya said on the way back to the apartment.

 

 

Min looked down at her phone while pouring her cereal,

**Diya:** __   _ur welcum for taking the trash out, rancid bird stinks_

**Min:** _Thx babe :*_


End file.
